Story 3: Cold Feet
by Myannah
Summary: Reid is in the last few hours before marrying his childhood sweetheart, Jessie. And Cold feet are all around. Must read Photographs and Memories, then Better than perfection and then this one.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Floyd Lamb State Park, Las Vegas, NV

The night is late, and the forest stirs. The wind shakes the trees and sings to the restless animals. Cars are parked outside the brightly lit Wedding party. A young couple sneaks off to their car. Someone screams and it is followed by laughter as a bunch of pre-teen girls run away from teenage boys. One loud cheer and the crowd greet the bride and groom, who step out of the light and into their car. The groom drives down the highway, they still got far to go before their honeymoon starts. A funny noise starts from the engine and the bride frowns.

"It's nothing." The groom assures her and drives on.

The clock says it's 2 am as the groom pulls up to the cabin. The bride's eyes light up at the sight of the candle isle and the seriously isolated honeymoon suite. After helping her out of the car, the groom picks up his bride and carries her to the door. The door is unlocked and he carries her over the threshold. They kiss. He continues to carry her over to the bed, but he stumbles and struggles to keep upright. He puts her down on the floor, to see what he stumbled on. A scream erupts from the bride as blood soaks up the petticoats of her perfect white dress. She jumps back but most of the floor is covered in blood. And in the center of the bloody pool, is a pair of feet.


	2. Chapter 1

Cold feet are often symptomatic of a legitimate intuition that you may be heading for the wrong place at the wrong time.

~ Suzanne Fields

Chapter 1

Spencer Reid and his childhood sweetheart, Jessie Lynden was sitting on the opposite ends of the couch. Jessie had her feet over his lap and he's resting a big book on her knees.

"And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side  
Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,  
In the sepulcher there by the sea,  
In her tomb by the sounding sea." Reid finished reading and put the book down.

"You're not using that for your vows are you?" Jessie asked with a grin.

"No," Reid pursed his lips. "I got something better." he lied.

"We don't have to, you know. I'll be happy with the traditional vows."

"Yeah, but you've already thought of something." Reid felt bad. He had searched his entire memory for something he could use for their wedding vows, but nothing seemed to fit.

"I don't care Spencer!" she was a little agitated. Her dad had suggested they write their own vows or use something that was special to the two of them, and they had enjoyed the idea, but in truth, it was more annoying than fun. "Just tell me you love me." She leaned forward and kissed him before he could argue.

"But you already know I do," Reid argued in anyway, but just playfully. "And that I'll be there forever, and, and, and! You know it all. You're kind of smart that way." He kissed her again but this time longer.

A tapping sound shook them both. Jessie shook her head and continued kissing him.

"Jessie!" Reid pushed her away. She's already forgotten about the tapping. "Did you hear that?"

"No!" she lied deliberately and leaned in to kiss him but he turned away and pushed off the couch. Jessie dropped her head back with a sigh. "Your funeral." She mumbled and got off the couch too. She headed over to the window and opened it.

Morgan popped his head in and climbed through.

"Reid, man! You're so predictable!" Morgan said.

"What are you doing here, man?" Reid was a bit annoyed.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Morgan said with a grin. Reid looked down and saw that his shirt was gone. He frowned and stared at Jessie. She bit her lip and closed her eyes in an attempt to stifle her giggle. She shook her head and basically danced out of the room.

"I still don't get what you're doing here." Reid searched for his shirt and threw it on.

"I'm kidnapping you." Morgan said. "Well, we are. It's your bachelor's party."

"I'm not having a bachelor's party."

"Yeah you are. Come on man."

"I don't want a bachelor's party." Reid was becoming a little uncomfortable.

"Come on man. It's your last night of freedom." Morgan stated. Then he looked to where Jessie had disappeared to and added a little louder. "or rather the last night before the time of your life!"

Jessie leaned into the room and giggled.

"Whatever." She said. "Go have some fun with your friends. Garcia is coming to get me any minute now too. So, I would have kicked you out anyway."

And before Reid could protest, Morgan dragged him out the window and onto the fire escape stairs.

"Wait." Jessie called from the room. "You forgot something." She poked her head out, grabbed Reid's shirt and kissed him. Morgan shook his head and headed down the stairs.

Jessie disappeared back into the room and Reid started down the stairs.

"Who's 'we'?" Reid asked suddenly.

"Well, there's Hotch, Rossi, me…" Morgan said slowly.

"And me!" a voice came from the ground floor. Reid recognized the voice and crashed into the railing to see whether he had gone crazy.

"Gideon!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Reid, Gideon and Morgan arrived at a gentleman's club in uptown Las Vegas.

"A cigar lounge." Reid pointed out with a bit of frustration. "You know I don't smoke."

"Yeah, we know." Morgan grabbed the hesitant Reid and pulled him inside. "But you don't do Strippers either."

Surprise and gratefulness crossed Reid's face. "Yeah. Thanks."

Inside the lounge, the hostess escorted them to the VIP lounge in the back. It was a large room with a private bar and just two waitresses. There were several high top table and more comfy leather couches. Morgan took Reid to a collection of couches and he instantly recognized his guests.

"Hi dad!" Reid exclaimed as his dad stood and hugged him.

"Congratulations son!" Mr. Reid said as he firmly hugged Reid back. "Jessie's a fine young woman."

Several months ago, Reid took time off from the BAU and went with Jessie to Las Vegas. He was reluctant at first to take Jessie to his mom, but she instantly loved the gorgeous girl. She was obviously thrilled that the two were engaged and boasted that she had always known that they would get together. Reid's dad also made time to have dinner with them. And just like everyone else, he instantly loved her. This instant connection that Jessie had to people, no longer annoyed Reid, but it made him happy and proud to also be part of her life; to soon be the most important part of her life.

Reid and Jessie went to meet her dad as well. Her mother was on a trip in Africa with a missionary church group, and didn't know until she returned to her home in Cape Town, South Africa two weeks later, that they were engaged. But she promised to visit soon and sure enough, she showed up in Washington DC only days after Reid and Jessie returned. Jessie's mom spent a few days in DC and then flew to Las Vegas, to start arraigning the wedding. Everyone knew that if the wedding plans where left up to Jessie, the wedding would be bland. Not that Jessie didn't have taste or knew what was beautiful, but she couldn't care less about color schemes, table cloths, venues, guest and light decorations. It's been four months since they got engaged and the wedding was the next day.

In the last four months, Jessie had taken a small role in the BAU team and stayed away from the public eye. She traveled with them and helped with cases but she remained as a shadow behind them. In the first month after being kidnapped by John, she had nightmares so vivid, that she called Reid and woke him in the middle of the night. Eventually he just slept on her couch to stay close to her when she wakes up from her nightmares. Sometimes he fell asleep on the bed beside her and sometimes she'd feel guilty about waking him, and instead just fell asleep on the floor next to the couch he occupied.

But after several weeks, the nightmares went away. Just like the stitches and bandages went one by one, the bad dreams unwrapped themselves and revealed her new and better reality, and eventually went away. Jessie was left with only a few scars, but nothing that could change how beautiful she was.

Reid was surprised to find himself enjoying the male bonding. He also thought their venue was a really amazing place. The VIP lounge looked like the inside of a mafia movie. He even caught a glimpse of a couple of gentlemen dressed up in the old school attire with top hats.

Eventually, Reid caught himself staring towards the Top Hats. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he thought he recognized some of them.

"…but that was long ago, I can't remember her mother's name." Morgan laughed at his own struggle to remember a girl he used to go out with. "But Reid, didn't I tell you? Maybe you remember?" Morgan had to hit Reid in the chest to get his attention back. Reid had been staring at the Top Hats again. One of the Top Hats left for the restroom, and one went to the bar. And two were left at the high seats.

"I don't think you told me." Reid smiled. He suddenly realized who the Top Hats were.

"Well, it was long ago." Morgan felt a bit arrogant when Reid's memory failed him.

"No, it was Colleen." Reid said and stood from his seat. "Colleen Childs. Your girlfriend at the time was Celine Childs." Morgan's bubble burst and he decided to change the topic.

"How 'bout that New program on TV?" Morgan joined Hotch and Rossi in their conversation.

Reid put down his drink and walked over to the Top Hats. The one gentleman was turned away and talking on a phone and one was still alone. The one that Reid recognized.

"Excuse me, sir; I think I know you from somewhere." Reid said with a wide grin.

Morgan looked up just in time to see Reid Lean forward and kiss the lonely Top Hat. But Morgan wasn't sure if the kiss was on the cheek or not. So he stood and raced over. Reid took the top hat off and pulled at the gentleman's mustache. And by the time Morgan reached him, he too recognized the gentleman and understood.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Jessie!" Morgan exclaimed, half grateful and half perplexed. Jessie was wearing a high fashion tuxedo. Man's cut. And apparently a corset that hid her curves. Her hair was pinned up tightly to look like short hair and with the top hat on, it was hard to see that she ever had long hair. The only had a fake mustache but her face looked different. But still beautiful. She looked like a man, unmistakably from the back, but it was very evident from the front. She was Jessie. Very attractive man, apparently.

"Oh man!" Garcia said from behind Morgan. Morgan turned and saw Garcia wearing a top hat and a fake mustache. "We were going to follow you guys and see how long it takes you to figure out we're…"

"Stalking us?" Morgan asked and also pulled off Garcia's mustache.

"No, how long it takes you to figure out we're not men." Garcia looked defeated.

"I guess the cat's out of the bag!" Prentiss said as she too walked closer with a top hat and facial hair. She pulled off the mustache and threw it on the table.

"You really had everyone fooled." Morgan said.

"Apparently not for long. Who figured it out?" Prentiss asked.

"Reid did." Morgan punched Reid lightly on the shoulder. "So, do you guys want to join us? Since you can't stay away anyway."

"We didn't want to intrude." Jessie answered.

"We won't intrude! It'll be fun!" Garcia lifted out a stack of note cards.

Ten minutes later, the collection of couches were rearranged. A few guests left but the more important ones stayed. Garcia cut the stack of note cards in half and took one card for herself. From her jacket pocket she also produced a deck of hot pink cards. She handed the pink cards to Prentiss, half the note cards to Reid and the rest to Jessie.

"Okay, so," Garcia started explaining. "On the pink cards are questions. You're going to answer the question first about yourself, then about each other. For instance, the card may ask; what's your favorite color. Jessie will write down her favorite and then Reid's and Reid will write his and then Jessie's. Simple."

"Yeah, but Garcia," Prentiss scanned the cards. "These are questions that I can answer about Reid. And they're geniuses. I'm sure they'll have no problem getting it all right."

"It's a game! Don't spoil the fun" Garcia grabbed the pink cards and shuffled them. "Ah, here we go: "Toothbrush color." Jessie and Reid smiled and jotted down their answers. Prentiss took Jessie's card and Morgan took Reid's.

"What did Reid say about Jessie's brush?"Garcia asked.

"White and green" Morgan read and everyone looked at Prentiss to confirm. Prentiss smiled and nodded.

"Green and white. But I guess that counts. Jessie said Reid's toothbrush is white."

Morgan grinned and turned the card so that everyone could see. "White!"

And so the questions went on and on. Where were you born? Brothers and sisters? Pet peeves? Food preferences? Etc.

"This is ridiculous!" Prentiss uttered and grabbed the cards from Garcia. "They know everything!" Prentiss flipped through the cards and gave Garcia the easy ones. "Here we go." Prentiss set aside a "harder" card and flipped through some more. "Okay. This is one that guys always forget: first kiss?"

"Nichole's wedding!" Reid, Jessie _and_ Morgan chanted together. Everyone laughed. Prentiss bit her lip and dropped the card.

With a sigh, she asked: "what did you wear on your first date?" Silence followed.

Reid and Jessie looked at each other in confusion and Prentiss knew she had them.

"When… did we… was that…?" Reid mumbled and sighed.

"No we didn't." Jessie asked rather than stated.

"Didn't what? Wear clothes?" Morgan teased.

"No, we didn't go on a first date." Jessie answered.

"Why didn't we?" Reid asked.

"I don't know. I guess, we don't _do_ dating." Jessie was befuddled. It didn't bother her but it was just so weird.

"But…" Garcia was speechless.

"You must have!" Prentiss uttered.

"After the wedding, you guys must have gone out to dinner?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah but that wasn't a date…?" Reid said questioningly.

"No it wasn't." Jessie smiled. This was interesting.

"Well, you guys have been acting like a married couple since the beginning anyway." Morgan added.

"Not entirely." Jessie mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, he detected a note of secrecy in Jessie's statement. He looked at Reid and couldn't figure out his expression.

"Nothing." Jessie answered and her smile widened.

"Oh my god!" Garcia uttered. Jessie's smile broke. Everyone looked to Garcia for an explanation. "You're a…" Garcia struggled to speak. "A vvvv…." And then she whispered: "a virgin?" she asked Jessie. Shyness washed over Jessie's face and she looked down.

"Oh my god!" Prentiss repeated.

"What are you girls talking about?" Jessie looked up when she realized Morgan was missing out on the conversation.

"Nothing!" Garcia and Prentiss chanted and laughed. "It's girl stuff." Garcia added.

"So, _officially_ you guys have never been on a date, huh?" Prentiss changed the subject. "Not even after…" she stopped short, not knowing if Jessie's kidnapping was something she should mention. "…you know?"

"Never." Jessie shook her head.

"You guys are getting married tomorrow!" Morgan exclaimed.

"I know that!" Jessie said as a matter of fact as she pointed candidly at Morgan.

"Morgan's right." Reid finally said. "We should go on a date."

"We're getting married. Wait. You want to postpone the wedding?" Jessie sat up straight.

"No." Reid said sternly. "The wedding is at 6 pm tomorrow. That gives us seventeen hours to have as many dates as we can."

"You have to factor in sleep time!" Morgan said.

"We can sleep when we're dead" Jessie waved off Morgan's addition.

"Or after the wedding." Reid said a little annoyed.

"Whichever comes first." Jessie teased.

"That'll be the wedding!" Reid didn't like her teasing.

"Right."

"Well, what can you do in 17 hours?" Garcia asked. "A couple movies? You can't eat the whole time? And you have to sleep before the wedding or you'll look tired in your photos!"

"Okay, let's factor in six hours of sleep." Reid said.

"I can go with just five." Jessie said.

"Okay. That's twelve hours."

"You're not supposed to see her on your wedding day." Garcia pouted.

"He's not supposed to see her in her dress before the wedding." Prentiss corrected.

"And what about the make-up and hair?" Garcia asked.

"Okay, two hours for preparations." Prentiss allowed.

"Two hours?" Jessie was appalled.

"You need to relax. Take a bubble bath. Hand out with your mom and brides maid and then do your hair and make-up and a few photos and then still have time to show up late."

"Two hours?" Jessie pouted. "Fine!"

"Ten hours." Reid stated.

"But what can you do in ten hours?" Garcia asked.

"It's Vegas, baby!" Jessie smiled again. "Besides, we can get on my dad's plane and go anywhere we want to."

"Vegas is fine." Reid shook his head but smiled. "so you want to do this?"

"No, man. You have to do it right!" Morgan interfered.

"Oh, I don't know how." Reid thought for a second.

"That'll waste time." Prentiss added. Reid stood from his seat and walked over to Jessie.

"Okay. So. Jessie, will you go on a date with me?" Reid extended his hand out for her to take.

She smiled and took his hand.

"Why yes. Yes I will."


	5. Chapter 4

(A/N: this is a short one, so I apologize. But I had to get it out there.)

Chapter 4.

"So, wait." Jessie turned back to the others. "How do we do this?"

"You go out and do something fun." Prentiss said vaguely.

"This is fun." Reid pointed out.

"No, alone." Garcia corrected.

"Should I change?" Jessie asked.

"No, you look cute, Honey." Garcia patted Jessie's free hand.

"Yes, you should," Morgan stated kindly.

"Then what should I wear?" Jessie sat back down, defeated by all the details.

"You've never been on a date before?" Prentiss asked. "With anyone else? That Richard guy?" Prentiss bit her lip after saying that name. But neither Reid, not Jessie reacted to it.

"No. I didn't date Richard or anyone else; I was technically a zombie back then." Jessie looked up at Reid to make sure she didn't hurt his feelings be mentioning that. When she knew he was fine, she continued. "But I guess I should just wear something nice?"

"Yes. A dress. Something casual but pretty." Prentiss said.

"Now go!" Garcia pushed Reid and Jessie towards the door, and they left.

Back at the hotel, Jessie told Reid to wait for her in the lobby. He wandered around and ended up at the cocktail bar. There was a woman, selling cigars and roses, and Reid decided to get a few for Jessie, but seeing the bulk of it, he asked the woman to deliver them to Jessie's room.

His phone rang, and Reid answered it.

"Thank you for my flowers."Jessie said over the phone.

"You're welcome." Reid turned to look for her in the Lobby. "Are you ready?"

"No, sorry." Jessie sighed. "I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay." Reid hung up and sat down at the bar.

Reid's wait was cut short by a sexy pair of legs and a short red dress approaching him. He looked up, and was surprised. Shocked beside himself.

"Lila?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lila Archer smiled at the clear admiration on Reid's face. Reid took a deep breath and shifted in his seat.

"Hi Spencer." She said and sat down next to him. Lila flicked her hair out of her face and Reid instantly saw the difference between Lila and Jessie. Lila was beautiful. And she knew it and used it. Jessie was beyond beautiful. However, she normally shied away from it. Lila enjoyed the attention that her looks got her, and Jessie detested it.

"Spencer!" Lila had to repeat his name, to get his attention.

"Yeah. Sorry. Hello, Lila."

"It's great to see you." Lila said after she ordered a drink.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for some promotional stuff for the movie I'm in."

"Wow. You're in a movie?"

"Yeah. It's actually said to be the summer's hit romantic comedy." Reid remembered Lila being more humble than this.

"That's great Lila."

"What are you doing here?" Lila asked but before he could answer she continued, "Are you here on vacation? Or a case? Wait, you're from Vegas, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I'm not on a case." Reid pressed his lips together silently scolding himself for phrasing it so vaguely. Lila's smile turned a little sweeter.

"Yeah? Then vacation?"

"No…"

"I'm sorry I took so long," Jessie walked up to Reid. "I had to sift through all the 'naughty' things the girls gave me."

"Jessie," Reid stood half way off the bar stool. "This is Lila. Lila, this is my… Jessie."

Jessie examined Reid's face and his whole body language. He seemed ill at ease. Jessie turned to look at Lila. They shook hands and Jessie observed some confusion in Lila's behavior.

"Lila Archer! From that Green Spots and Sam movie. I want to watch that." She looked at Reid. "We should watch that." And turned back to Lila. "Is it out yet?"

"No. Premiere is tomorrow night."

"In Vegas?" Jessie looked down and drifted into her own thoughts.

"You're occupied tomorrow." Reid reminder her quickly.

"It's in LA. I fly back in the morning. I was here for some press work and because my boyfriend lives here."

A cloud seemed to clear the air. And the confused tension was gone.

"I know who you are too." Lila said suddenly.

"You do?" Reid and Jessie asked together.

"You're JessLyn, right?" Lila asked. "As in, Jessica Lynden?"

"Have we met?" Jessie asked surprised.

"No. But I did an audition a while ago to play you in a movie."

"What?" Jessie was stumped.

"There's a studio making a film about Vegas life. Like, your dad owns this hotel, right? And the film is actually about the Johnson-Ranford incident. But they're portraying you as an adult instead of a child. Which you were when it happened. Right?"

"Yeah. I remember that." Jessie was slightly annoyed.

"Of course you do." Reid whispered in her ear and she smiled again.

"My dad mentioned the movie. He doesn't know the details though. And I don't care."

"I still don't know if I got the part or not. It seems really interesting."

A bell boy walked up to Jessie and handed her something. "Jessie, this was delivered at the door for you." He said and left.

It was a handkerchief, scrunched up with something possibly inside. All three of them where interested as to what it could be. Jessie unfolded the material and in her palm laid a monopoly piece. A heavy silver dog burned a hole right through Jessie's hand. She had the urge to drop it but merely stared. Shock and fear was evident on Jessie's face. She had to remind herself to breathe.

"What's that?" Lila asked innocently.

"Jessie? Are you okay?" Reid put his arm around Jessie and she fell into his chest. "What's wrong?"

"The dogs are here." Jessie mumbled into Reid's neck. "His dogs."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Lila giggled, oblivious to Jessie's panic. Jessie took a deep breath and collected herself. She looked into Reid's eyes and it seemed as if a message of urgency had passed between them.

"You've afraid of dogs?" Lila asked. Jessie huffed.

"No. Just these." She mumbled. Jessie crumbled up the handkerchief and put it in her pocket. She leaned into Reid for some support and put her hand on his chest as she stared up at him. Lila zeroed in on the delicate ring on Jessie's left ring finger, but remained silent.

"Hey babe." A man walked up to Lila and kissed her. She turned to Spencer and slightly winced at the endearment that passed between Jessie and Reid.

"Spencer, this is Alec Brosnan. My boyfriend." Lila said, "Alec, this is Spencer Reid. And his…" she struggled with, "fiancée, Jessie Lynden."

"Spencer Reid? The FBI guy?" Alec mused.

"Yep." Lila said simply. "Jessie, is the… well, I auditioned to play her in that Johnson-Ranford movie."

Alec looked at Jessie, and openly gaped at her, losing his train of thought. Jessie was so absorbed by her thoughts that she hardly noticed. Lila did notice, though, and groaned. Alec recovered and looked at Reid.

"Are you here to work on our case?" Alec asked.

"What case?" Reid asked remotely.

"We have a serial killer. We sent in a request for help to the FBI a few days ago."

"We're not here on a case." Reid replied vaguely. "FBI will probably send someone else." Reid stared at Jessie. He knew that she was thinking, rethinking, and over thinking the silly monopoly piece and everything that concerned it.

"Well, while you're here, you think you can look at it?" Alec was persistent. Reid could see that they had reached a dead end and was rendered helpless and desperate.

"Maybe the rest of the BAU can look into it. We're getting married tomorrow." Reid said nodding his head towards Jessie, his eyes locked on her.

"Oh" Lila uttered. "Congratulations, Spencer."

"I really hope they can help." Alec said with a frown and turned to Lila. "Shall we go?"

Lila hopped off her chair. "yes." She said and grabbed his hand eagerly. "Let's go."

"It was nice meeting you." Alec said and he and Lila walked off. Reid turned Jessie to face him and held her face, forcing her to focus on him.

"We have to see Garcia." Jessie said seriously and then sighed. "Now."

Morgan and Prentiss were sitting across from each other at the couches. Garcia sat on Morgan's arm rest and JJ and Will stood behind Prentiss's chair. Garcia was asking them questions and Morgan and Prentiss were jotting down answers.

"Oh. Toilet paper, over, or under?"

Morgan laughed and jotted down a guess. Reid and Jessie walked in hand in hand.

"What the…" Garcia exclaimed. "You're supposed to be on a date."

Jessie looked into Garcia's eyes. And Garcia jolted back at the intense pain she saw.

"Oh no! What happened?" Garcia barely said. The other's frowned and stared between Reid and Jessie's faces.

"Garcia, I need you to do something for me." Jessie whispered.

"Anything." Garcia mumbled.

Jessie grabbed a note card and a pen and wrote down four names. She handed Garcia the card and returned to Reid's side for support.

"I need you to find those men for me." Jessie croaked.

"Brothers?" Garcia frowned, not understanding.

"I need to know where they are. If they're not here, then it's fine. But if they're in Las Vegas, I'm in trouble."

"What's going on, guys?" Morgan interceded. He reached out to Jessie and squeezed her arm. "Pretty girl?"

Jessie took a deep breath and took her eyes off the card and looked at Morgan. He frowned at the dark look in her eyes.

"They want to kill me."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Reid pulled Jessie closer and sighed. She had already told him about the "dogs", but it still hurt to think about it. Garcia grabbed Jessie's free hand and held it to her cheek.

"Why would someone want that?" Garcia whispered.

"Reid man, what's going on? What is she talking about?" Morgan asked.

Reid looked into Jessie's eyes. He didn't want to tell them. It wasn't his story to tell. But Jessie had had a hard enough time telling him a few minutes before, that it would hurt him to hear it again. Jessie stared back at him with an empty, calculating look inside her, which scared him.

"Guys!" JJ panicked. Jessie broke her gaze and stepped away. It took all his strength not to follow her movement protectively. Jessie sat down and took a deep breath.

"When I was in Seattle." She started, "when I studied with… Richard, there were these guys." She pointed at the card that was still tightly clutched in Garcia's hand. "They were his friends. Sort of. He joked that they were his body guards. They called themselves his 'Dogs'. They were gross – to say the least. They were always drunk, and always looking for a fight."

Jessie looked up when Reid gently touched her cheek – wiping a tear away.

"They never did anything to me. Richard…" she thought for a moment and the memory struck her again. "They would never. They were afraid of him. They knew what he was capable of. I knew too, of course, but I thought I could ignore it. Because he wasn't…" sigh, "he wasn't a threat to anyone while he was with me. But I knew. And eventually it slipped out of his perfect façade. and I left. They had always said that they would revenge his death, if their 'master' is ever killed." She made air quotation marks when she said "master" and rolled her eyes.

"But you have nothing to do with that." Morgan said. "He was killed by his own brother. And vice versa"

"I know that. They don't know anything. Except what had been on the news, I guess." She looked away from any eye contact. "That's not why they want to kill me. Richard told them, in a joking manner back then, that they would have to kill me if I end up with anyone but him. He knew that I was damaged and would never love him the way he loved me. But he was always hoping."

"They took him seriously?" Prentiss said after a long silence.

"Yes." Jessie mouthed as she nodded slowly.

"How… when… did they threaten you?" Morgan asked. She took out the handkerchief and gave it to him.

"That used to be their signature. It was juvenile but they had a bunch of them and left them with people they had punched lights-out."

"They gave this to you?" Morgan stared at the stupid monopoly dog.

"Delivered at my dad's hotel."

"So they are here?" Morgan frowned.

"I don't know. I can't be sure. I mean that's them right there." She pointed at the piece, "but I'm hoping that I'm wrong."

"You're never wrong." Garcia uttered.

"We won't let anything happen to you." Prentiss stated.

"We have to find them!" Garcia said as she suddenly sprang into action-mode. "Can we have them arrested?"

"For what? Sending a game piece to someone?" Morgan thought deeply. "We could probably hold them until after the wedding… Until you're gone. But if they followed you here from Seattle, there's probably no place they wouldn't follow you to."

"Why does everything always have to happen to me?" Jessie spat, making everyone jump at her sudden anger. "I hate this!" she stood up and rushed out, not really knowing where she was heading. Reid followed behind her and caught up with her in the coat room.

Jesse stood with her back to the door and was staring into nothingness in the empty room. Reid stood by the door and waited for her. A long silence passed. Reid walked closer and gently put his arms around Jessie's waist.

"Maybe we shouldn't get married." She whispered. Reid jolted at her words and pulled her tighter.

"You're not getting rid of me now." Reid teased, trying to lift the mood. "You said yes. You're stuck with me."

Jessie huffed.

"I mean: now. Maybe we shouldn't get married _now_… with this hanging over our heads." She explained.

"It's not over our heads, Jessie. Morgan and Prentiss, and JJ will do something about this." Reid said, and then brushed the hair away from her ear, "We should just relax." He whispered and kissed her ear.

"Oh my god." She unexpectedly uttered and threw her hands in her face to hide her sudden tears.

"Jessie…" Reid turned Jessie around to face her and tried to pull her hands away from her face. She took her hands away only to bury her face in chest. He held her again and waited in pain as she calmed down. She pulled away and looked at his face.

"They're not here for me…" she whispered. Reid stroked her face to take away the tears, and hoped that he could also wipe the problems away. She grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes. He's seen that look on her face before, but didn't know what it meant.

Before he could say anything, she pulled him closer and kissed him fiercely. She curled her fingers into his hair and pulled him ever closer. Her kiss intoxicated him and he lost his mind within seconds. He kissed her back with the same intensity and tried, to no avail, to get her closer than skin. Jessie pulled his shirt up and over his head in one swift move and pulled away when his arms were locked behind him.

"I love you," she said as she turned and sped out.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Reid frowned and grunted as he stepped forward to follow and found himself caught by his shirt. He pulled again and realized that she'd hooked his shirt into a coat hook against the wall. He got angry and pulled harder. He thought for a second how weird it would be if Morgan or anyone else found him there stuck like that. He struggled and maneuvered himself out of the shirt and unhooked it. Then he threw it back on and raced after Jessie. He knew she wouldn't have left yet. She was probably stalling, so that he would go looking for her outside. He walked up the hallway to the second VIP lounge and saw her sitting on the floor. She massaged her temples and thought deeply. When she saw Reid approach, she jumped up and walked away from him.

"What are you doing?" Reid asked. He knew she wouldn't answer him, but hoped that she was in a truthful mood and would.

Jessie stopped midstride, thinking about her action. She looked over her shoulder and then ran. Reid stumbled into a run and tried to catch up. He thought for a moment of how Jessie had gotten over her clumsiness but realized that she never did – as she tripped over a stride and crashed into the wall. She corrected herself and ran again. But Reid had caught up and reached out to grab her. He caught only her jacket and she unbuttoned it.

"Jessie, stop." Reid yelped and he ended up with her jacket in his hands. He reached again and grabbed her shirt and she met her end with a huff.

"Let me sort this out." She whispered.

"Sort what out?" Reid pulled her closer and grabbed her wrist. She groaned and yanked at his grip.

"_My_ problems!" she emphasized 'my' like a selfish child says 'mine'. She leaned far away and pulled at his hold. "Let me go!"

"We sort things out together now, Jessie." Reid had trouble getting a gentler but tighter hold on her as she faugh against him.

"Let me do this!" she said through gritted teeth grabbed his hand to pry it off her.

That was all he needed to get a better hold on her. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed as her struggles pulled them both to the ground. She stopped moving and they stayed on the floor for several minutes. He didn't let go, because he wasn't sure if she'd run again, and she had worn herself out. And she instantly knew that she would make a different plan once he leaves her alone later.

"Are you done?" He asked annoyed. She mumbled inaudibly into her hair and he pushed himself off the ground to look at her, still holding her within his arms. He blew her hair out of her face, afraid to let go of her.

"What are you thinking, Jessie?" Reid asked. She avoided his eyes and stared dead at the wall.

"Nothing." She said stubbornly.

"You're thinking that if they have you, then they won't come after me…" Reid answered his own question, happy that he'd become capable of reading her tricky mind. She looked at him for a second then groaned.

"No!" she said still like a tantrum-child. He couldn't help but smile.

"You're adorable." He said and kissed her stubborn pout. "You're not going anywhere or doing anything to save me. You've done that already and it didn't turn out so well."

"I don't want anything to happen to you." She said simply.

"The only thing that could happen to me is if something happens to you." He said and pulled her off the floor. "So there's really no point."

"You make it sound like I have a hero-complex." Jessie whispered.

"You do."

"I just…" Jessie started but Reid cut her off with a kiss.

"I know." He dropped his hold and pulled Jessie's shirt back into place and handed her jacket back. She put it on and crossed her arms over her chest. Reid put his arm around her shoulders and walked her back to the hotel.

When they arrived at the Hotel, Garcia walked out of the elevator with her personal laptop bag and work clothes. She laid eyes on Jessie and rushed to her.

"Oh my, what happened?" Garcia uttered.

"Baby-girl, good to go?" Morgan asked, also in work clothes heading towards the door. He saw Jessie's state and changed course.

"This was just Jessie being Jessie." Reid answered.

"Oh sweetie," Garcia took a tissue and tapped Jessie's hairline. Only then did she realize that she's been bleeding. "You're getting married tomorrow; you can't be yourself until after the wedding, okay? Put the clumsiness aside until then."

"I'll keep that in mind" Jessie said halfheartedly.

"Where's Prentiss?" Reid asked.

"I think she's still changing." Garcia handed the tissue to Jessie, who then held it to the tiny scratch.

"Speak of the devil," Morgan said the minute Prentiss walked out the elevator.

"Where are you guys going?" Jessie asked.

"To the police station." Morgan answered and checked his phone.

"All of you?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. We're a team. We work as a team." Garcia stated.

"Not you though." Morgan said quickly. "You should relax."

"I actually want Emily to watch Jessie for me." Reid said.

"What?" Jessie snapped. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Reid assured her. "I'll just feel better if you have a babysitter."

Jessie gaped at him. "I'll feel better if you had one too, but we can't get everything we want, can we?"

"I'll stay with her." Prentiss was oblivious to the subtext.

"I'll go over to the casino and hang out with your dad." Reid leaned closer and gently kissed Jessie before he walked away.

"You want to go to the spa?" Prentiss asked Jessie.

"We're leaving." Morgan pointed to the door and he and Garcia left.

Jessie wrinkled her nose. "Not really. I'm actually kind of tired."

"To bed, then, I guess. Beauty sleep is always good for a bride." Prentiss said as they headed to the elevator.

"Are you going to watch me sleep?" Jessie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I could always get Reid to do that." Prentiss joked. Jessie flinched and Prentiss stopped to look at Jessie's cut. "We should go to the ER. Looks like you need a few stitches."

"No It's okay." Jessie said automatically. "I can do it myself."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Jessie was sitting in front of the mirror finishing up her stitches. Prentiss sat on the bed and watched with great interest.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Prentiss asked.

"In the ER. I was six years old." Jessie finished and started cleaning and packing her small stitch kit away.

"And I guess you had lots of practice before tonight, right?"

"Yeah." Jessie blushed. "I have a bit of a balance problem. Actually a coordination problem, because my feet don't seem to know how to move correctly."

"Hey, do you want to get some latte's sent up and we could have a bit of a lady-chat before bed?"

Jessie smiled. She's never done the whole girlie night time chats or freaked out about clothes like most girls, but she knew that Prentiss wouldn't leave her alone anyway, so it would be a great time to get to know her. "Sure. I'd like that. We should get hot chocolate though. Wolfgang's hot chocolate is thick and smooth and like a taste of heaven."

"Who's Wolfgang?"

"The chef."

Jessie took off her shoes and sat cross legged on the bed. She reached for the phone and dialed main desk.

"Hi Cameron. Would you please have Michael send up a pot of hot chocolate? Yeah. Thanks."

Prentiss took off her boots and mirrored Jessie's position.

"I know the entire hotel staff by name"

"Of course you do." Prentiss smiled.

"I'm no profiler, but I'm guessing your request for this 'lady-chat' is so that you can ask me questions, instead of answering any of mine. " Jessie said with a smile. Prentiss laughed and nodded.

"Well, for a non-profiler, you're really good at it." Prentiss stated. "Tell you what. I'll answer one of yours, if you answer one of mine. Deal?"

"Deal."

"You can go first." Prentiss offered. Jessie thought for a second and then grinned.

"Are you in love with Morgan?" Jessie asked quickly. Prentiss was surprised.

"Did you use that non-profiler profiling to make that assumption? Because it turns out you could be wrong."

"No. I didn't assume anything. But the next time you see or talk to him, you'll remember that I asked you. And maybe you're not in love with him, but now I've inserted a thought in your head that may turn into something one day."

"Wow, you can manipulate people too? Good to know. But my answer to your question is; No. I love him. Like I love everyone on my team. But I'm not in love with him."

"How do you know?"

"One question at a time. Remember?"

"Sorry."

"My turn." Prentiss didn't have to think. "How do you know you're in love with Reid?"

Jessie smiled faintly as answers laced through her mind.

"Okay I guess that answers my question." Prentiss said after seeing the complete devotion on Jessie's face.

"I'll answer it. I just need to think of a simple way to phrase it." Jessie stated.

"Because I wouldn't understand?" Prentiss felt a little offended.

"No. There's just so much. I have to confine it to short sentences."

There was a knock on the door and after confirming, the Hotel runner walked in carrying a silver tray with two glass mugs and a large silver pot. He set it on the bed and left.

"Short sentences?" Prentiss asked as Jessie poured the thick hot chocolate.

"He's home." Jessie said thoughtfully. "He is... everything."

"Wow." Prentiss uttered. "And I'm not referring to the chocolate."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Prentiss took a few long gulps of the hot chocolate. Jessie just stared silently at her cup as she thought deeply.

"This is good. Amazing! It's so thick and chocolaty. Like a dream." Prentiss mused.

There came a knock on the door and Garcia walked in.

"What are you doing here? What's happening?" Jessie was on edge the minute Garcia walked in.

"What is that delicious smell?" Garcia asked as she eyed the hot chocolate pot. Prentiss grabbed a mug off Jessie's coffee stand and poured some for Garcia. Garcia placed her laptop bag against the wall, sat on the bed and took the mug.

"We found them." Garcia said. "We found one. But he's not letting on where they are. And I can't do anything to help anymore so I came to switch places with Emily."

Jessie almost protested when Garcia lifted her mug to her lips and took a sip. Garcia moaned and drank down half the cup. Jessie bit her lip and continued to stare at her own cup.

"Okay, then I'll go see if I can help with anything." Prentiss stood, put on her shoes and walked to the door.

"Are you going to change?" Jessie asked, a bit on edge.

"I did already." Prentiss reached the door and swallowed the rest of her hot chocolate before putting the mug on a drawer. Then she greeted and walked out. Jessie started pulling chapped skin off her lips in distress.

Garcia slapped her hand away and handed Jessie lip balm. Jessie watched with a frown as Garcia finished her hot chocolate and continued on to a second one.

"You haven't drunk any of yours." Garcia commented and tilted Jessie's mug so she would drink.

"Stressed." Jessie said simply. But she took a sip after Garcia insisted. Garcia frowned and Jessie took a few more sips.

Garcia yawned.

"So what were you girls talking about?" Garcia asked with another deep yawn.

"Spencer." Jessie watched Garcia intently.

"Why do I even ask?" Garcia whispered. "What about him?"

"About how after he left me all those years ago; the only way I could sleep without nightmares was by drinking a hot chocolate concoction of alcohol and sleeping drugs." Jessie said dryly. Garcia frowned and snapped her head up when she dozed off. Garcia's eyes widened for a second in shock before they shut completely and her body slacked. Jessie caught her head and placed Garcia gently in a normal sleeping position. She took Garcia's glasses off and put them on the bedside table. Jessie leaned over Garcia and whispered, "I'm sorry you had to get into this. And thank you for the advice. It really helps to not be myself."

Jessie put the tray and mugs on the drawer and left.

Jessie yawned and shook her head to clear it. She found Prentiss asleep on a hallway bench, phone in hand. Jessie struggled to pull Prentiss into her room where she placed her on the bed next to Garcia. Jessie checked the last calls made from Prentiss's phone.

"Reid" was written on the top of her call history. Call duration was no more than 30 seconds. She may have just informed him that she was going to help too. Or, more likely, that Jessie had drugged her.

Jessie raced into the window when she heard the familiar sound of the elevator arriving. She opened the window and climbed onto the balcony. She shut the window, just before Reid walked into the room. Jessie hid behind the wall and peaked around the corner to see Reid throw Prentiss's phone across the room. After Reid searched the room, bathroom and dressing room, he left. Jessie climbed back in and took Garcia's laptop into the bathroom where she started working on it on the floor.

It took a while but eventually Jessie found something that Garcia wouldn't have made a connection with. An Irish pub that had moved recently from Seattle to Vegas. 'Brother's Pub' was the name. It belonged to the brothers. Well, not on paper anyway. So it was just a guess. And it was a long shot. But Jessie had an instinct about these guys.

She had a brief moment of sanity where she considered informing the team, but then yawned and shook her head. She jotted down the address and erased the computer history out of habit. She put the laptop away and stared at Garcia and Prentiss asleep on her giant bed.

Jessie kissed her fingers and then touched them to Garcia and Prentiss's foreheads.

"Take care of him for me." She whispered and climbed out the window.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Reid was sitting in Jessie's dad, Tuan's office, having coffee when Prentiss called. She yawned and mumbled something about chocolate and drugs. Then she was gone. Reid frowned.

"What's wrong?" Tuan asked.

"My friend just said something strange about chocolate and sleeping. It's confusing." Reid said.

"That is very interesting." Tuan mused silently.

"She's with Jessie at the moment." Reid said as he mulled over it. "Might have been a misdial."

"Oh." Tuan exalted, as if he understood. Reid waited for an explanation. "Wolfgang, our main chef makes JessLyn a special hot chocolate. It helped her sleep deeply when she constantly woke with nightmares."

"With drugs?" Reid was appalled.

"Yes. He is a doctor too. A very good one. When you left, she was a wreck. Abandonment nightmares and empty thoughtless days. He made the hot chocolate to get her to sleep, so that she could function during the day, you know? Have a normal life. She still orders it sometimes. He doesn't make if for anyone else. And it is legal."

Reid ran his fingers through his hair. "Did she order one tonight?" he asked.

"I don't know." Tuan said, but when Reid looked overly frustrated, he dialed main desk.

"Cameron? Did JessLyn order anything from Wolfgang?" Tuan listened then nodded and hung up. "She got a pot of hot chocolate."

"What drugs are in it?" Reid put his coffee cup down and stood.

"You'll have to ask Wolfgang. It's a prescription for JessLyn." Tuan said and Reid walked out with a single goodbye wave.

He walked to Jessie's room and found Prentiss and Garcia knocked out on her bed. He searched her entire suite and after finding nothing, raced out. He took the elevator to the kitchen in the basement and searched for Wolfgang.

After finding out that Garcia and Prentiss will just have to sleep it off, Reid went back to Jessie's room, hoping to find a clue. Hotch called him.

"Have you seen Prentiss? She called to say she's coming in to help, but she hadn't shown up yet." Hotch asked. Reid thought for a second.

"She's in Jessie's room." Reid said. He wasn't sure if telling Hotch about the drugs would be good at his point. Jessie might get arrested.

"Well, if you see her, she doesn't need to come in anymore."

"You found them?" Reid was excited.

"No. But the one we have gave us a clue and we can narrow it down to an area. We do need Garcia to narrow down her list for us. Have you seen her? I can't get her on her phone."

"She's in Jessie's room too. I'll go see what I can do." Reid arrived at Jessie's room and searched for Garcia's laptop. When he saw it next to the bathroom door, he knew that it had been moved since he was in there last. He took the laptop and opened it on the desk, finding it busy with erasing internet history. He clicked the cancel button quickly tried to see what the erased subject was.

"Irish pubs," was the searched topic. Reid called Hotch.

"Are the unsubs Irish?" Reid asked without a greeting.

"No. Why?" Hotch said, intrigued. "Did Garcia find something?"

"No. Jessie did."


	13. Chapter 12 & 13

Chapter 12

Jessie climbed down the balcony stairs and ran past the hotel pool. She walked past the parking lot, not taking her own car. She knew where the pub was. She wasn't as good with maps as Reid was, but she knew Vegas too. After walking three blocks, Jessie got in a cab and handed the driver the written address. He then took her to the pub. It was late but still open. A handful of people were outside, mostly drunk and kicked out, or standing around smoking.

Jessie stood across the street in the shadows for a long time, trying to figure out a plan, and fight her fear. She pulled her hair up into a bun and checked the street before she walked across to the pub. She didn't care much for the bouncer and threw a $100 bill at him as she passed.

Inside, the pub was practically empty. One guy was playing pool by himself. He was blonde with a strange sideburns and beard. The bar held one occupant other than Liam the barman. He was blonde too, long matted hair and a scar on his cheek. Jessie yawned again, walked over to the bar and sat down.

"Midnight whisper." Jessie said to Liam. He frowned at her, not taking his eyes off her. The other bar occupant snapped his head up when she spoke. The pool player stopped mid shot and messed up his game.

"I don't know what that is." Liam said. "But if you tell me, I'll make it for you."

"That's a special short," the pool player said with a strong Irish accent as he walked over. "It's five hour energy and Jagermeister."

Liam nodded and jumped to work.

"Well, I'll be damned." Said the bar occupant, also Irish. "If it isn't little feek (means gorgeous girl) Jessie."

Jessie stared between the two Irish men as they walked closer and trapped her against the bar. Then she smiled and fell into an embrace with each in turn.

"Declan!" She exclaimed when she hugged the pool player and "Ronan" when she hugged the other. They each kissed the top of her head and sat down next to her as Liam served her drink.

"Scram, Liam" Declan said as he waved him off. "I'll lock up. You're done for the night."

Liam nodded and quickly cleaned up before heading to the door.

"Tell Muppet to put a gap in the bush.(means lock the door)" Declan yelled after Liam. Liam talked to the bouncer just outside the door, who then nodded and shut the door.

"So, what's the story, Jessie?"

Jessie looked down at her drink and quickly downed it.

"I heard a rumor, that you're getting married." Declan said with a grin.

"Yeah." Jessie said drily.

"Tomorrow, if I'm not mistaken'."

"That's the idea." Jessie said.

"What's wrong, Jessie?" Ronan asked gravely.

Jessie fished in her pocket and then flicked something metal with her thumb, it spun through the air and the tiny monopoly dog landed on the bar. The two men stared at for a second. Declan huffed and then walked around to pour more drinks.

"What you going to do about it?" Declan asked.

"What I have to." Jessie said in a strange still tone.

"Wait, you're getting married tomorrow. Let us take care of it." Ronan said.

"No. I want to do it myself." Jessie said sternly. "That way I know it's done. And in time too. It's better that way, you know. I'm the one he wants. He's the one that got away."

"What d'a need?" Ronan asked as he grabbed a pen and held his palm up to write on it.

"Bread and honey. I don't have enough with me." Jessie said thoughtfully. She took her wallet (yes a wallet, she's not a purse type girl) and took out her cards and slid them over to Declan who took them and put them in his own wallet.

"Dog and bone." Jessie said and Ronan wrote on his hand.

"You want your Dick van dyke?" Ronan asked and Jessie's face lit up.

"You still have it?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Still runs fine too. I take care of it"

"Yes, then."

"Weapon?" Ronan kept writing.

"My usual. And mufflings."

Ronan nodded and then walked around the bar and disappeared.

Chapter 13

Declan sat next to Jessie again and gave her a side hug.

"What's clogging your mind?" Declan asked after she was quiet for too long.

"I'm ashamed."

"What for?"

"I sent the FBI on a wild goose chase. Well, not that wild. I just sent them on a current Serial case that would distract them enough to stay out of my way."

Declan stared at her blankly for a while. Then he lightly punched her shoulder and laughed.

"You're such a cute hoor." He said and she frowned.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"It means you're sly, cunning. Devious."

Jessie looked down and sighed.

"You're grand, Jessie."

"I'll be in trouble if I get caught." Jessie continued. "No one knows about any of this. I did a great job at hiding that I ever worked for you. According to my paper trail, I was a researcher for a private investigator."

"Hey, the best lies have a bit of truth in them. It sounds like the truth anyway."

"I wasn't just a researcher for you, though."

"Just 'cause you gave a few Plonkers a go, doesn't make you a bad person."

"I did more than 'gave them a go' sometimes. I really tortured some."

"It was your job, Jessie."

Jessie wiped a tear away. "One that gave me worse nightmares than the ones I already had."

"So you left. You quit bounty hunting faster than we did. It's like an addiction you know. You look better now, by the way. Must be that lad of yours."

Jessie stared at her engagement ring for a long while. She sighed and took off the ring.

"Keep it for me." She handed him the ring.

"Why weren't we invited to the wedding?" He changed the topic as he hid the ring in his pocket.

"You're not supposed to exist."

"That's right." He thought for a bit. "What's his name?"

"Spencer."

"I know that name!" He exclaimed as he tried to remember.

"Must have said it in my sleep a few times." Jessie shook her head.

"More like yelled it. He was the center of your nightmares."

"He's the center of my life. That's why I'm doing this." Jessie said firmly as she locked eyes with him. He stared at her and then nodded. They looked down at the bar in silence.

Ronan walked back into the room with a wide grin.

"Bread and honey" he said as he handed Jessie a fake driver's license and loads of cash.

"Dog and bone." He checked a mobile phone and handed it to her. She checked it over once and put it in her pocket.

"Mufflings" Declan swung something metal around his finger and then dropped it on the bar. Jessie stared at the metal cuffs before the grabbed them and tucked them into her jeans. Ronan gave her they tiny keys and she hid them in her bra.

He sighed before he checked the gauge of a gun, and carefully handed it to her. She pressed the safety button, tied the belt around her ankle and hid the gun under her jeans.

"Come on, she's in the back." Ronan said and both Jessie and Declan followed Ronan out back.

They walked out onto the shady back street behind the bar. Jessie smiled again when she caught sight of her old black Honda Nighthawk. Ronan handed her they keys and Jessie hugged them quickly.

"Do you even know where to start?" Declan asked.

"I got him. Stay easy." Jessie mounted the motor bike and kicked the stand. "Hello baby," she practically purred as she hugged the metal.

"Mind yourself, will you?" Ronan walked inside and came back with a leather jacket and gloves.

"Sure I will." Jessie said. "If I survive this, you have to come to the wedding tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it then." Ronan handed her the jacket and helped her put it on, and then she put on the gloves and flexed her fingers. Declan handed her the helmet and she put it on. A familiar chill ran down her spine when she started the engine.

"Mind yourself." Ronan repeated. Jessie nodded and held thumbs up before she revved the bike, and rode off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Reid weighed the option to wake Garcia for help against the possible angry monster he might get if she's disturbed in her deep slumber. He thought about the drugs that went into the hot chocolate and wondered why Jessie needed something so strong. He thought about the strange combination. A muscle relaxer. A sleeping drug that could knock out a horse. An exotic plant extract that have been known to remove dreams from sleep. Reid cringed to think about the dreams she must have had that needed taking away. Abandonment nightmare, her dad had called it.

He saw the pot of hot chocolate where Jessie had put it, and took a sip of the now cold drink. He understood the fascination with it. Even room temperature, it tasted like heaven.

He gathered Garcia's things together and headed out. He decided to try Jessie's cell, knowing full well that she wouldn't answer.

By the time he reached the police station, he had called her four times, leaving messages each time. But by the time he reached Hotch, he decided to keep Jessie's disappearance to himself.

"What did Jessie find?" Hotch asked.

"She had a list of Irish bars, one had moved from Seattle – where Richard lived – to Las Vegas about a year ago. It's called Brother's pub. She said the dogs are brothers. So…"

"They're not Irish, though." Hotch said deep in though.

"Is he saying anything?" Reid motioned towards the interrogations room.

"He says he doesn't know Richard or Jessie or anything about the monopoly dog." Hotch said and Reid detected an unexpressed thought.

"You believe him?" Reid asked, offended.

"I do." JJ walked from the viewing room. "but the police here is very excited that we found him."

"Why is that?" Reid frowned.

"He's a wanted man. His description fits that of one of their ongoing murder cases. His alibi checks out for the time of two of the murders, but he just gave Morgan the whereabouts of his father, who he says has no alibi. It's beginning to look like Jessie just wanted us to help solve this case. And that the dogs had nothing to do with it." JJ said, not knowing how right she was.

Reid sighed in frustration. Morgan came out of the interrogation room with a file in hand.

"What's the case?" Reid asked defeated. Morgan handed him the file and Reid quickly paged through.

A man had been kidnapping young women and held them captive for days, feeding and taking good care of them. And then their bodies are found days later, feetless and dressed in thrift store wedding dresses. The feet were found later in several remote vacation homes and motel rooms. Four girls were killed this way, and one girl was currently missing.

Reid felt anger burn inside him. Jessie had looked at these digital files a couple days ago. He didn't care back then, because it's something she does all the time. Now a few things dropped into place.

It was a distraction. Jessie lied to them. Jessie was probably in danger. Reid grabbed the nearest chair and sat down.

Jessie was probably even dead by now.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jessie parked the bike outside a 24 hour iCafé and walked in. She knew she'd get attention so she draped her hair around her face and walked straight to the back corner. She logged into the computer and stared around the room as she waited for the computer. A young man walked over to her table with a seductive smile. Jessie watched him from the corner of her eye as she pretended to be very occupied by her computer screen. He was in his late teens. Probably considered attractive. She felt a jolt of paranoia about what he was doing there. Attractive kids spent their Friday nights on dates, not at iCafé's. She controlled her paranoia and sighed before she looked up at him. He had said something funny. She blinked as she thought of a reply.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked when she didn't reply.

She thought for a second. She didn't like the attention, but she might as well have coffee while she's at it. Besides, he's more likely to remember the rude pretty girl on the bike, than the nice cooperative girl on the bike.

"Decaf Dulce de leche mocha latte with soy milk, no sugar." She ordered. She spoke in a Swedish accent just to remain anonymous. Then rethought. "No, not decaf."

He nodded and walked towards the coffee bar. Jessie pushed a few buttons and the screen went blank. She started typing at a rapid speed and soon the black screen was filled with code. The guy came back and placed Jessie's drink on the table. Then he sat down across from her and waited for her to give him her attention. She slowed her typing speed to seem like a normal person and gave him the attention he deserved. She looked at the drink and then at him.

"Thanks." Jessie said kindly. She took a sip and watched his reaction. The caffeine burned into her bloodstream immediately and she felt her heart starting to race.

"Now go away." She said emotionless and waved him away. His eyebrows shot up but left. Jessie kept an eye on the two others in the iCafé to make sure they weren't noticing her fast typing.

She remotely logged into her own computer and used her specially designed search program. She cross referenced Las Vegas with everything about the monopoly game. She typed in every single key word, from Scotty dog to the names of the original inventors. And after she had the whole system searching, she sat back and remembered the last time she searched for this guy.

It was a few years ago. Jessie had long since left Richard and was moonlighting as a bar tender in Declan's pub. She had dyed her hair red out of boredom and faked the accent for the hell of it. The pub was always full whenever she worked; she'd even grown tired of how much that annoyed her. She worked behind the bar with a baseball bat for protection. But the regulars of the bar knew that she was off limits. And they usually warned any new comers or guys who tried their luck. Everyone knew that Jessie was a disaster. She stayed in the apartment above the pub with Declan and Ronan. Back then, she had a special friend. Favian Ramos. He worked for Declan too and he's the same age as Jessie. He also stayed with them in the rather large apartment above the pub. Eventually he couldn't stand Jessie's screaming in her dreams, and went to her room to comfort her. He ended up sleeping in her bed every night just to keep the nightmares away. But Jessie never developed feelings for him, and he understood that she was too broken to fix. So he was just there for her. It worked well for both of them.

On one of their cases, Favian killed their bounty. They knew this, but he actually just made the case disappear. He immediately disappeared and became a serial killer in a short period of time. He hacked into their cases and followed them; killing their bounty and making them disappear before they could be arrested. He always sent Jessie or Declan a game piece. It was a clue to them of where he was staying. Wasn't always monopoly, he tied clever connections between the games and his victims and his whereabouts. But he was always one step ahead of them. His kills were across state lines and he was never discovered by the justice department. But Jessie, Declan and Ronan knew. He justified his kills as vigilante kills. He said that they were bad people and that death was all they deserved. They tried getting him four times. Each time they ended up losing a loved one. Jessie almost died the last time.

He promised to get her one day. If she ever did anything wrong. And then he disappeared. Completely off the grid. Having worse dreams, Jessie left them too. She started working for the government to try and keep tabs on him from a distance and ended up working for the president himself. She hadn't heard from him or the Irish clan until that monopoly piece showed up. Back then her loved ones were safe from Favian because he didn't even know where she came from. But he's found her. In Vegas. Must have been the engagement announcement in the papers. She tried to avoid it, but everyone insisted since it was good publicity for her father and it was just news that was hard to not post.

He found her. He was coming after her. He must know about Richard too. There were actual websites devoted to blaming Jessie for Richard's death.

Then she found him on the computer. It all fit perfectly. His clue was all she needed. He was that detailed. Boardwalk Hotel, Casino and Theme park. Closed for reconstruction. The whole place had a Coney Island theme to it. The internal walkways were named too. There was a Top Dog games arcade. On Illinois avenue. One of the red properties of monopoly. Jessie memorized the address quickly and erased history. She left before anyone noticed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Jessie's gone." Reid said. Everyone frowned. "She left. This was just a distraction."

"Garcia and Prentiss are with her, aren't' they?" JJ asked.

"No." Reid shook his head as if to clear it. "She left her car, she's out there somewhere. And we have no idea where she went."

"The Irish pub?" Hotch mentioned. Reid wasn't thinking right.

"Yes. That is a clue. But she won't be there anymore. It's not like she has cold feet and went into hiding. She's doing something dangerous. Something to do with the monopoly dog."

"Let's check out the pub anyway." Morgan suggested.

"It's probably closed." Reid stood and stared out the window.

"Garcia could find the own…" Hotch started.

"Garcia can't help. She's sleeping." Reid kept it plain. "Everyone is."

"So then what do we do?" JJ asked.

"We just wait."

"That's going to kill you." JJ hugged Reid.

"It already is."

"Jessie will be fine." JJ tried. "She's smart. She'll do the right thing."

Hotch turned away and talked to an officer. They thanked them for helping in the case and some even said goodnight.

"I'll take you back to the hotel," JJ said. "If Jessie comes back, that's where she'd go."

"Yeah. You're right." Reid walked with her. Morgan and Hotch stayed behind to help finish the case for the night.

Outside the hotel, Reid stopped walking.

"Come on Spence." JJ tugged at him.

"You know, I think I'm going to go for a walk." Reid said.

"You should try to sleep."

"I will. I just want to walk a little while." Reid walked away without another word.

Jessie rode up the street along the Coney Island rollercoaster. She parked the bike at the guard's station and checked in the window. No Guard. She climbed in and checked for a schedule. The entire premises were so old fashioned that there was no video surveillance. That explained why Favian had chosen this place. She found a checklist and on the last line was a time of departure. He left for his last walkthrough just ten minutes ago. She checked the map against the wall and calculated the time it would take to walk around the outside construction fence. The least amount of time that he would need was about 20 minutes. Jessie memorized the map and the paths he took. Then she grabbed a set of keys and jumped back out.

She hid the bike under the lowest point of the roller coaster and headed towards Illinois avenue. She caught sight of the Scotty dog with his large top hat above the opening. She checked the windows. It was dark inside.

Jessie heard the sound of the Guard approaching and hid as well as she could. He passed her and she waited before she slipped to the back of the arcade. She used the key she'd taken and unlocked the door. Then she followed the guard at a distance and passed him in a hurry to get the key back to the guard station. She climbed in quickly and hung the key against the wall. She climbed out just as he opened the door. The keys swung against the wall, but he didn't take notice.

Jessie skidded back to the arcade and slipped in, shutting the door behind her. She took her gun out and un-clicked the safety. She checked every room in the back before going into the large abandoned arcade. After searching every nook and cranny, she found the place completely abandoned. She checked the windows and the front door. No one had broken in ever. None of the entrances were tampered with.

There was a loud bang. Jessie fell to the floor. Silence followed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Reid walked around Tuan's hotel property. He walked through the parking lot and saw Jessie's cars in their usual spots. Yes car-Sss. Plural. Her dad gave her a car whenever they had a promotion at the casino hotel. He had just as many. Hardly drove anywhere since he lived inside the hotel. Tuan had given Reid one of his prized cars from his fleet. The shiny black car stood ready in the VIP parking with ribbons decorating it and shoes and coke cans hanging from the back. Reid's heart raced when he read "Just Married" on the license plate.

Reid walked past the hotel pool and walked all the way around the hotel, until he reached the front door again. He saw the doorman leaning against the wall and got an idea.

"Victor." Reid called him as he walked closer. Victor snapped his head up and corrected himself.

"Yes. Mr. Reid. Dr. Sir."

"Have you seen Jessie tonight?" Reid took out his wallet and handed Victor money – as was Jessie's habit to do.

"I saw her heading to the parking lot." Victor was used to getting money from Jessie, but felt awkward about taking it from Reid. He played with it in his hands.

"When?"

"Just before you took the cab to the police station." Victor held the money out to Reid. Reid didn't notice and only walked towards the parking lot. Reid knocked on the security guard's door and waited for him to wake up. The guy was surprised to see anyone there at that hour.

"Do you have footage of the drive way in front of the parking lot?"

"The street?" He was still half asleep.

"Yes." Reid didn't have patience. But he knew that it was late and that the guard usually did a great job. Jessie had mentioned that this guard had a new baby at home and they were struggling to cope.

The guard jumped to the computer and selected all the street footage. Two cameras were pointed at the street out front. One at the parking entrance and one at the casino entrance with the valet service.

Reid watched the footage as the guard rewound the tape. When he saw a cab pull up backwards and Jessie get out, he froze the image. He knew that the cab had taken her to the Irish pub. So he didn't want to try and find the cab.

Reid signed. Not really sure what he had hoped for. He handed the guard money and then left. He walked around the parking lot and out to the spot where Jessie got into the cab. He walked down the street, just to keep going.

Then, with a loud thud, everything went black.

Jessie breathed slowly. She watched as her breath blew the swirls of dust into the air. Another bang. Jessie stopped breathing. And then another. Jessie sighed when she realized the sound was the theme park's midnight signal. Jessie crawled around the nearest game and checked the floor. She was alone. She took a few minutes to recover from the shock.

Jessie realized as soon as her head cleared; that today would be her wedding day. If she survived.

Jessie raked her mind. She was so sure that Favian would be there. The clues all pointed to it. She walked out the arcade and checked outside for the guard. She walked around the park while she thought. It made no sense. It had to fit. Jessie walked towards the hotel entrance and found the door open. Suspicious. She slipped in and checked the hallway before walking down it. She heard the light purr of a small generator.

Jessie followed the sound and found the door to the staff entrance to the basement. She slipped in and checked for anyone. She descended the stairs, gun at the ready. She ended up in the old laundry room. Thimble Laundry Company. Sheets and towels were out and used around the room. A pile was stacked against a wall, like a make-shift bed. There were take-away packages scattered on the floor. But no Favian. The generator was making the small room a little warmer and it gave power to a small light.

This was where Favian had been staying. Then Jessie got it. There's an iron and a thimble in the monopoly game. Also, Chances are that Favian would return here later. So she slipped out and found a spot in the hotel where she would be able to see if he came in.

Jessie waited and waited. At some point, she climbed the stairs and hid around a corner. She'd hear if he came in. She took her phone out and checked her own phone's messages. Reid called her five times. She deleted the messages without listening to them, afraid that she'd change her mind.

But her mind worked faster than she could stop it and she started thinking about Reid. She curled up on the floor as she thought how she had lied to him. And left him behind, not knowing what he could do to try and help her. She thought of how their wedding day was supposed to be about bringing all their separate madness into one place. Helping each other and being there for one another. Protecting the other.

That's what she was doing. Protecting him.

"The only thing that could happen to me is if something happens to you." Reid's words echoed in her head. She pressed her palms to her temples and shut her eyes.

Then she started thinking. Someone needed to make the arrest. If she did it alone, he'd get away. Or kill her. And that wasn't an option. Jessie sat up and grabbed her phone.

Hotch. No. He has a son.

JJ has a son too. And she's a woman too.

Garcia and Prentiss were out by default. – Jessie bit her lip hoping that they would forgive her for the drugged hot chocolate.

There was no way she was going to call Reid. He should stay far away from this.

Two options left. Jessie weighed the options. And then dialed a number.

Morgan, Hotch and Rossi said goodbye to the officers who they've been helping. They all yawned and still didn't understand what the whole Jessie thing was about.

"I'm going to go check on Reid." Morgan said when they reached the hotel.

"Okay. I'm going to bed. I don't know about you guys, but I need my beauty sleep for the wedding tomorrow." Rossi waved and left.

"Me too." Hotch said simply and followed Rossi.

Morgan frowned when his phone suddenly rang. He didn't understand who could call him at that hour. Even with the time difference, no one would be up.

He checked the number. He didn't recognize it. Then he realized who it could be.

"Hey Pretty girl, where are you?" Morgan answered quickly.

Silence. Jessie reconsidered dragging him in. She swallowed hard.

"Morgan." Jessie whispered. "I need your help."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jessie hung up the phone after telling Morgan where to find her. She thought out a plan including Morgan and felt confident that it could work out without anyone dying. She waited again.

With a clunk, she heard him enter the hotel. She inched closer to the stairs and peeked around the corner. It was definitely Favian. His curly blond hair was shorter than when she last saw him. But his face was as strangely peaceful as ever. Even though he was dragging someone down the hall.

Jessie jerked. Favian was dragging someone into the hotel towards the laundry room.

Jessie stopped breathing. Her heart skipped a couple beats. Her body went cold and hot at the same time. Her mind went blank. Favian was dragging a tall skinny person. Not entirely unlike the Guard. His hair was a mess. Jessie suppressed a gasp when she saw that it was Reid.

Jessie's muscles tensed and she jumped back. Favian was dragging Reid. Her body functioned again quickly and gave her a head rush. Favian had Reid! Jessie started hyperventilating. Her plans went down the drain.

She bit her lip and held her jaw tight until she heard Favian close the laundry door. She sorted her thoughts and worked out a plan.

"Morgan better show up in time." Jessie whispered as she grabbed her gun and headed after them.

When she touched the door, she knew that Favian would have a clear view of her when she descended the stairs. She ran back up the stairs and down the hall. She found the laundry chute and did the math. She took off her boots and jacket and left them on the floor. She tied her hair back up and used an extra elastic to strap the gun to her wrist. Then she opened the laundry chute and climbed in. With her socks on, she slipped down faster than she had planned, but she used her knees to slow down. When she reached the bottom of the chute she braced herself wider and remained stuck at the bottom of the shoot. From there she could hear Favian's footsteps. He was never a man of words. But his footsteps were loud.

She looked down and saw the floor where a laundry basket should be. She gulped. Favian moved again and she could hear him pull Reid towards the towel bed. How kind of him to put Reid on a bed instead of the floor.

"There's some food for you." Favian said in his usual smooth voice. He laughed and the sound sent chills down Jessie's spine.

Favian walked away from Reid and his laughter was muffled by him eating. Jessie saw him walk underneath her but she missed the opportune moment to jump on him. When he was out of view, she took her only chance. She slipped down and landed on her hands and feet behind him. He heard her but wasn't quick enough to stop her from tripping him. She managed to sit on him and cuff one of his arms before he shoved her off and ran. He stepped onto the stairs and stayed around the corner.

"Top o' the mornin' to you, Jess." Favian spoke in a fake Irish accent. "Oh wait." He changed it to his usual American accent. "You're not Irish. But it is morning."

"Favian." Jessie recovered from the drop and limped towards Reid. A shot ran out and Jessie fell back.

"No. I don't think so." Favian said. Jessie wasn't hit; he had only shot in her direction to stop her from reaching Reid. Jessie scrambled to a large metal bin and hid behind it.

"Favian, it's my wedding day. Couldn't you have waited until I'm married before you decided to kill me?"

"Oh that's right. Don't want to die a virgin, do you?"

"Not particularly. No." Jessie blushed.

"Tell me something, Jess. You're marrying the guy you had nightmares about? Are you insane?"

"You know I am." Jessie looked around the bin but he was out of view. She leaned out further and checked on Reid.

"Do you love him?" Favian tried to see where she was, but she was well hidden too.

"Yes. I do."

"Hey, look there, you're already halfway. Said: I do. I'm sure he'd do it to. Man! I'll do it." Jessie got a glance and took a shot. She barely grazed his arm. He yelled out and took a shot at her too. "I shouldn't be shooting at you." Favian aimed his gun at his easy target: Reid. "It'll hurt you more if I shoot him."

Favian aimed, and Jessie shot his hand. Favian swore loudly. But the gun was on the floor, with most of his hand. He tugged his hand under his other arm and grabbed the gun with his left hand.

"Not a good shot with your left hand." Jessie reminded him.

"I know." Favian said devilishly. "Not like you, Lefty."

Jessie understood him. Not a good shot meant that he's hit by accident. Jessie took a deep breath and then shoved the metal bin, right at Favian. Blocking Reid from him, and blocking Favian from her. She heard the metal hit him and the wall at the same time and ignored the rest to get Reid out of his view. She dragged Reid around the corner and heard Favian slump up the stairs. Another shot rang out but no one was hit. The upstairs door opened and closed. Jessie checked if Reid was okay, she considered going after Favian, but she didn't want to leave Reid. Chances were that Favian would bleed to death, or get caught going to a hospital for help.

Jessie pulled Reid closer and held him tight. She felt his head for a bump but there was none. Instead she found taser marks in his neck. She kissed him on his forehead and jerked when the door swung open and a SWAT team burst in.

They spoke really fast. Jessie didn't understand. She felt her long overdue sleep crash over her just as she caught sight of Morgan.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jessie reached out to Morgan. But she flinched when he aimed the gun at her. She looked down at Reid and suddenly he wasn't there anymore. Except, there was a trail of blood leading away from her. Jessie looked back at Morgan and looked straight into the gun. She heard a sound and looked towards it. Reid was sitting on the laundry room floor, playing monopoly with Favian.

Jessie frowned. She looked at Morgan quickly and he had dropped the gun and was advancing on her. When she looked towards Reid, he was still playing the board game but Favian was walking towards her too. Favian reached her first and grabbed her.

Jessie woke with a start. She fought off the hands that were gripping her and fell to the floor.

"Hey, hey, hey. Pretty girl, relax. It's me, Derrick." Morgan caught her head before it hit the floor. Jessie opened her eyes and saw the dark outline of Derrick Morgan. The room was dark and the only light was coming from a reading lamp in the corner.

Jessie calmed her breathing and tried to get up. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she saw that Morgan had been sleeping in the chair by the lamp. His blanket had fallen to the floor when he walked closer to calm her nightmare.

Morgan helped her onto the bed and she noticed that she was still wearing the same outfit she had on for her first date with Reid. REID!

"Where's Spencer?" She asked bewildered.

"He's in the next room. He's okay. Jessie, you need to calm down." Morgan said and hugged her. She didn't even realize that she was freaking out. She stared over his shoulder at the door that connected the two rooms. She noticed that she wasn't in her own room, but a regular hotel double.

"What time is it?" Jessie thought of a few ideas to get Morgan out of the room, so that she could sneak into Reid's room and check on him. She also considered the fact that she didn't have to sneak, that he would understand, but it was just in her nature.

"It's Two o'clock." Morgan checked his watch. Jessie frowned.

"Two?"

"PM. Two PM. You slept a long time." Morgan said and Jessie took a deep breath.

"What happened?" Jessie felt a headache coming on.

"He's dead. Favian Gray, right? Death by cop." Morgan informed her. Her head snapped up.

"What?"

"When we got to the hotel, he shot at me. One of the SWAT team members shot him. He would have gone to jail, anyway. Kidnapping a federal agent, enticing a mentally unstable bride, shooting at her and cops. Yeah, he was heading the wrong direction."

"He was a serial killer too." Jessie whispered. "If you talk to Ronan and Declan at the Brother's pub downtown, or if the cops do, they'll have information to back that up."

"Okay, I'll let them know."

"Is the wedding still on? I want to marry Spencer. Does he still want to marry me?" Jessie started freaking out again.

"Yes. Yes. Pretty girl. Nothing would change his mind. He's asked about you, but we thought you should rest properly before the wedding. He agreed, so he went to sleep again. Besides, you're not supposed to see each other before the wedding."

"Not in my wedding dress. But I don't think that there will be any more bad luck at this point." Jessie said and then it struck her. "How's Prentiss and Garcia?"

"They're fine." Morgan said confused. "They mentioned that they wanted to have lunch with you. I should go tell them that you're up."

"Yeah. Thanks." Jessie opened the curtains and closed her eyes as the warmth of the mid day sun burned through the window.

"Tell them I'm…" Jessie said as she turned, but Morgan was already gone. Jessie sprinted to the connection door and opened it. The other door was locked, but it only held her back for a few minutes as she picked the lock and opened the door to Reid's room.

Reid was curled up on the bed. His curtains were all open, but he was fast asleep. Jessie walked over to his bed and hunched on the floor next to his face. She woke him as gently as she could.

"Jessie?" Reid asked, still half asleep then he jumped up when he realized it was her. "Jessie!" He threw his arms around her and held her so tight, she could hardly breathe.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She repeated and cried.

"It's okay. It's okay. You're here. You're fine. We're fine. We're together." Reid said over her apology.

After a while of just holding each other, they stood back and looked at each other. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours.

"Jessie," Reid started.

"I know. It won't happen again." She said and he smiled when she had under stood what he wanted to say.

"It can't happen again. We're together now, okay? We do things together." Reid said.

Jessie nodded and they kissed. A deep slow kiss that made her dizzy, a kiss that made her forget time and situations.

"That should be your vows." Reid added. Jessie giggled. "Oh wait; you already have the best vows, don't you?" Reid kissed her again.

"I should go. The girls probably want to slaughter me." Jessie said dreadfully.

"They love you. They understand. Or they will. One day." Jessie laughed and kissed him before she stepped back into her room. She shut the doors and turned around, surprised to see Prentiss, Garcia and JJ waiting for her.

"So it's time for a little pay back." Prentiss said as she walked closer.

"Yeah. You, Missy, are obligated to spend the rest of the day with us. We're going to the spa downstairs and having our nails done." Garcia said fake-seriously.

"And our hair." Prentiss added with the same angry pretense.

"And make-up. And you will suffer through every minute of it!" Jessie stared between Garcia and Prentiss as they advanced on her. Then she looked over at JJ for help.

"I'm just here for the fun. I don't know why they're so serious about it." JJ stated.

"I guess spa treatments are a mild punishment compared to what I thought I was going to receive. I go willingly." Jessie said. Prentiss and Garcia smiled and hugged Jessie.

"Did you sleep well?" Prentiss asked as they left the room.

"Yeah. I guess. Did you?" Jessie joked.

"I did actually. Best sleep I've had in years."

"Me to."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Reid stood in the foyer, greeting guests. Morgan walked around the corner and stared Reid up and down.

"You okay, man?" Morgan asked. When he reached Reid, he straightened Reid's shirt and his tie.

"I'm perfectly happy, thank you." Morgan knew it was the truth. Reid's dad walked in with Reid's mom at his side and they greeted both Morgan and Reid. Reid was happy to see his mom there too. She had gotten a special pass to go to the wedding. A week ago, Jessie had even talked the doctors in to letting her out of the institute to go buy a dress for the wedding. Jessie's mom was there too. She'd been running around the hotel for the last few days with the hotel party planner to make sure everything was perfect. At the moment, she was calming her nerves in Jessie's room.

Jessie sat in the bath tub filled with bubbles. Her hair was pulled up in curlers and her face was covered in avocado. Every time she tried to remove the vegetable mush off her skin, Garcia slapped her hand away.

"Is this really necessary?" Jessie complained with a sigh.

"It's your wedding day, and you look like you have a hangover, which I think you would have had if you didn't sleep all day, so good call on that." Garcia replied.

"Can I get out yet? I want to go get married now." Jessie said and blew a few bubbles away with another sigh.

"I think so, yes. You can get out." Prentiss said.

Jessie dried off and got bombarded again by a masseuse. Jessie was nearly pinned to a table by Garcia and Prentiss, as the masseuse massaged scented lotions into Jessie's skin.

"Okay, so this has officially turned into torture!" Jessie grumbled.

After the massage, a thin layer of makeup was applied to Jessie's face and the curlers were taken out of her hair.

"Okay, wait, I want to put my dress on myself." Jessie stepped away from all the women who were there to help her get ready.

"You can't do it by yourself." Jessie's mom said as she looked into the closet at the dress.

"I'm going to have to take it off later!" Jessie stated.

"Oh no, Honey. That's Reid's job!" Garcia whispered in a sneaky tone.

Jessie's face burst into flames and ladies in the room giggled at her blush.

"Jessie, we'll undress you, before you go on your honeymoon." JJ assured her.

It didn't take all the women to dress Jessie, so they disappeared one by one and returned in their own wedding outfits. JJ, Prentiss and Garcia wore bias cut gowns in emerald green verdant silk. Not entirely identical, but all in the same shade as Jessie's eyes.

Reid tried to relax his face, he'd been smiling like an idiot the whole time as guest were filing into the hall, that his jaw started to hurt. Morgan fidgeted with his tie and patted his shoulder.

Jessie stood in her dress, avoiding the mirror. She never wanted the whole Vera Wang wedding dress or the hair or any of the splashy things, not to mention the bride's maid's dresses that resembled her eyes. That was all her mother's doing.

"Okay, so we have a few things for you." Garcia pulled Jessie's attention back.

"Here's your something old." Her mother handed her a thin silver bracelet that had fine emeralds imbedded in it.

"Something new, is the dress." JJ stated as she openly admired it.

"Here is something that you can borrow, I want it back" Garcia said as she handed Jessie a cobalt blue lace garter. Jessie blushed again and stared at it. Garcia rolled her eyes, grabbed the garter back and yanked it up under her dress so fast that Jessie hardly had time to respond.

"And it's your something blue." Prentiss pointed out.

"Thank you." Jessie whispered.

"Now would you look at yourself in the mirror, please?" Garcia had to fight the urge to force her to look at herself. Jessie took a deep breath and turned to face the mirror.

The wedding music started in the hall, indicating that the bride was ready and that the wedding was about to start. Prentiss, JJ and Hotch showed up in the hallway and smiled ecstatically. The doors opened to the hall and Hotch and JJ walked down the aisle. It was a long Hall; the seats were all facing one very long aisle and a beautifully decorated wall. The minister stood in the middle of the aisle. On the fat end of the aisle, Garcia and Rossi walked in towards the middle. They met JJ and Hotch, and the girls stood on the one side of the minister, and the guys on the other. Morgan and Prentiss walked in next and joined the others in the middle.

And then Reid stood between both his parents and stepped onto the aisle. He nearly stopped breathing when he saw Jessie on the far end of the aisle, standing between her parents. As the wedding march played from a far distance, Reid started walking in tunnel vision towards Jessie. She kept her eyes on him too as she neared him. Reid stared at her, taking in every bit of how unbelievably beautiful she looked. Her silk dress was flowing around her like a cloud, it was so simplistic and yet so striking. Her curls hung over her shoulders and stood out against her pale skin and the white dress. Jessie's eyes were practically glowing through the veil and suddenly, they were all that Reid could see.

They reached the middle and it took all his might, to not grab her and kiss her right then and there. He hugged his parents and Jessie did the same to hers. Reid's parent's sat down in the front row with Jessie's mom and then her dad took off her veil and placed her hand into Reid's. They couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The minister started. "Family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Spencer and Jessie in marriage. With love and commitment, they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

"May you always need one another, not to fill an emptiness, but to help each other know your fullness. May you want one another, but not out of lack. May you embrace one another, but not encircle one another. May you succeed in all important ways with each other, and not fail in the little graces. May you have happiness, and may you find it in making one another happy. May you have love, and may you find it in loving one another."

"Spencer, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Reid said, more certain than he has ever been of anything.

"Jessie, do you take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I do." Jessie said, without taking her eyes off Reid.

"Spencer, repeat after me: I, Spencer,"

"I, Spencer, take you, Jessie to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." Spencer echoed the minister's words.

"I, Jessie take you, Spencer, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

"Please place the ring on the bride's finger and say: With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed." Reid repeated and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"With this ring I thee wed." Jessie said without waiting for the minister to say the words first. The guests giggled.

"Well, then. Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another." The minister said as he held their hands together and prayed.

"In as much as Spencer and Jessie have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

A happy tear escaped Jessie's eyes. Reid reached out and wiped the tear away as he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I suppose you may kiss the bride. You know that." The minister scrambled. The guests giggled and applause broke throughout the hall.

Jessie smiled and looked at Reid. He was hers. And she was his.

Reid pulled her closer and kissed her again…

"Even if you're rich, even if you're poor, every breath you breathe I'll be there for you. Even if you're strong, even if you're not, every breath you breathe I'll be there for you." Lyrics from I'll be there by The Parlotones.


End file.
